


I’m stuck in Naruto?!

by Yuuki_Aoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Aoi/pseuds/Yuuki_Aoi
Summary: Hi there I’m Yuuki_Aoi and this is my first book on this site!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I’m Yuuki_Aoi and this is my first book on this site!

Chapter One  
3rd person Point Of View  
Hi my name is Sakura Rose I’m 14 years old and I love anime especially Naruto! I’ve even learned the hand signs for a few of the jutsu. But let me tell you how I ended up in the naruto world. How I found out that I am the survivor of the elite Rose Clan. How I fell in love with- and married the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. This is MY story.  
Sakura’s Point Of View  
BRINNNG BRINNNG BRINNNG!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! SHUT. UP!!! I yelled throwing my alarm clock at the wall smashing it into tiny pieces. Greeaat now I have to buy a new one! I said sarcastically not noticing the orphanage worker standing next to my bed. TIME TO GET UP YOU BITCH!!! The worker from the orphanage yelled slapping me across the face in the process. O-kay GEEZ!!! I retorted jumping out of my bed and running to the bathroom with my clothes in hand. Do you wish to leave this horrid orphanage, child? A mysterious sweet sounding voice said to me. Of course I do but where would I go? I replied solemnly. Why not the voice paused… here, the mysterious voice said as a mysterious vortex appeared out of thin air. Where does it go? I asked the voice in complete and utter shock. A different world, one that you’re particularly fond of, if I’m not mistaken. A world of ninja, a world where you belong. The only world where you belong. The place you were born, this place is.. the voice paused.. the World of Naruto! Cool I just gotta grab my phones and their matching headphones as well as some extra clothes. I told the voice as if talking telepathically inside my head was normal everyday kinda stuff. I snuck back in my room careful of the maids around every corner. Okay umm.. let’s see umm.. I grabbed my white wolf hoodie along with my red crop top and pure white mini skirt. I silently ran over to my nightstand and grabbed the two matching phones and their matching headphones. I stuffed the items in my black backpack grabbing my iPod XR before silently running back towards the bathroom. I jumped through the vortex and yelled LONG LIVE MAH NEW NINJA LIFE before I blacked out.   
Kakashi’s Point Of View  
I was walking through the forest reading my Icha Icha Paradise book when I felt a huge presence of chakra. I cautiously traced it back to a girl about 12 years old   
(at the most). She was sleeping in the grassy area with a pure white ten-tailed wolf guarding over her. The wolf then spoke, Kakashi of the Sharingan, copycat ninja of Konohagakure Village, The Village Of Fire, please take this girl to Konoha for she is the sole survivor of the Rośe Clan. The wolf spoke with a great sense of intensity in it’s voice. My eyes grew wide as the wolf said that this... girl was of the great Rośe Clan that had supposedly been wiped out exactly 8 years ago. She’s like “him” I thought as I picked the girl up placing her on my back. Thank you and Goodbye Kakashi. The wolf said speaking once more before disappearing.   
(Ten minutes later at the hokage’s office)   
Sakura’s Point Of View  
I woke up on somebody else’s back in front of the hokage’s office. Ahh.. Seems like you are finally awake now, so I guess we can go in. The gravity-defying gray haired man said. Where am I? I asked in panic trying to recall what happened. The last thing I remember is jumping through the portal just like the mysterious voice had told me to do. Oh yeah the voice also said that I was from Naruto’s world and I was placed in that other world for my own protection and— What are you talking about? He asked confusion all over his face. Nothing important, I said shaking my head in annoyance. Whatever you say, he said trying to sound uninterested again.   
(After talking to the Hokage I was shown my family’s compound which incidentally was right next to the Uchiha family compound and I was also told that I would be tested to see if I was ready for the academy tomorrow morning. So I decided I would go shopping for a ninja outfit and maybe some ninja weapons for tomorrow.) I walked down the stairs of my family’s compound and decided to head towards the shopping district first. As I walked out of my new house I had the most AWESOME idea! Time for a prank. I said to myself chuckling evilly as I tiptoed towards the Uchiha Family Compound. I walked up to the front door, knocked and yelled Kon’nichiwa *hello* Mr. Uchiha!!! I yelled ringing the doorbell before running around the corner of the house and waiting. A few moments later the door opened and a confused Uchiha appeared out of it. Meanwhile around the corner I was trying my damndest to hold my laughter in. Unfortunately a few snickers escaped my lips and of course he heard it and traced it back to where i was with his kunai in hand. Who are you and what are you doing here? He asked from the other side of the corner. I replied in a smartass voice. My name is Sakura Rośe of the Rośe Clan and I’m your new neighbor Mr. Sasuke! I was just wondering if you could show me where the hardware store is at? I said coming out from around the corner. Aaah fangirl! Oh hell naw you. Did. Not. Just. Say. That!!! I ain’t no fucking fan girl you dumbass Uchiha!!! I said preparing to perform a summoning jutsu. Okay, okay I believe you! He said now convinced I was not a fangirl. Good! I close-eye smirked.  
Sasuke’s Point Of View  
So there are a few girls that aren’t interested in me! Althoough she is kinda hot, but I don’t know what to do to get her to like me! Aggggghhh what do I do?! Uhhh… are you okay Sasuke? Tch of course I am what would make you think I wasn’t? I said trying to sound cool, cause you were staring at me and blushing like a crazy ass mother fucker. She replied solemnly with her hands behind her head as she walked to the right of me. I blushed a deep tomato red. She gasped, I made the great Sasuke Uchiha blush. She grinned. Okay now where to Captain? She continued with a grin. 🤔, what all are you wanting to do to your compound? I wanna paint my bedroom black and dark blue, then I wanna buy some ninja weapons such as kunai knifes katanas and shuriken, I wanna buy a ninja outfit for the academy which I’ll be starting the day after tomorrow. Wait-wait-wait I said not surewhat she was talking about, you’re starting the academy the day after tomorrow? Yeah why? Is that a problem? Uhh yeah!!! We graduate next week! Ohh that’s plenty of time to catch up to all of you! Especially Little Miss Sakura Haruno. I told her with a grin. She’s a smart girl but she’s weak as fuck. I continued with a smirk. Haha 😂 yeah true dat. She laughed, Okay continue with your list of stuff you need, oh right I almost forgot! I wanted to buy some food, oh I also need some of that weird chakra paper! She said in remembrance. Okay then follow me, Miss Sakura Rośe! I said extending my hand. Why thank you Sasuke! I said graciously accepting his open hand. We ran through the village holding hands looking for the hardware store.  
Sakura’s Point Of View  
Sasuke’s hand felt warm, a feeling I had never felt before. It was the feeling of love. I smiled at him as we ran through the village. After a few minutes of running we finally found the hardware store, we walked inside and I started to look through different shades of dark blue paints. I decided on a beautiful deep blue, blood red and a shiny black.  
Da colors are down hur!⬇️  
.   
Next up CLOTHES, I groaned in annoyance, seeing as though I only have two outfits it’s a necessity. Okay then let’s go! He said intertwining his fingers with mine as we ran out of the hardware store with my bag of paints in hand.   
Sasuke’s Point Of View  
I’ve never seen a girl so disinterested in clothes. Seems I’m just making myself more interested in this girl. I’m starting to actually like something!


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura’s test begins and she’s gonna have to spar with her first friend from konohagakure village!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter a day keeps the doctor away!

Sakura’s Point Of View  
I woke up at 6 o’clock in the morning to get ready for the test today. The test that decided wether I get to go to the academy or if I don’t get to go to the academy!! I have to do a great job! I said to myself trying to psych myself up. I got up and put the ninja outfit that Sasuke helped me pick out. It was black, dark blue my two favorite colors!  
Picture down below(minus the animal ears also she has blue hair not black lol😂)

(50 minutes later at training ground area #7)   
I’ve been waiting for almost fifty minutes now, to pass the time I did some target practice with a few kunai and shuriken (I mean it’s not like I don’t own 100 of ‘em) I hit about 20 bulls eye and I had about two misses when he finally arrived and guess who was with him! My first friend from Konohagakure…. Sasuke Uchiha! What are you doing Sakura? The raven-haired boy asked before realizing I was blindfolded and the targets placed on almost every tree in the area. Oh…. so that’s what your doing. Yep I’m doing target practice! But why blindfolded? Isn’t it hard? No in fact I have 20 bullseye and only two misses and those were pretty close to the center! I replied with a close-eyed smirk. Oh yeah I wanna thank you for buying me those custom handmade kunai and the twin katanas! I said while I admired my katanas. *Ahem* oh my bad I forgot that I was supposed to be tested to see if I could join the academy. I said embarrassed. Okay let me explain why he’s here. Let me guess, I intercepted his hour long speech. I have to spar with him! I said confidently. *sighs* yes I wanted to lecture you about it but you already knew what I was gonna say! Hmph! And you’re how old, 24? Yeah I am how’d you know? He asked shocked. I don’t know lucky guess? I spat the words out like they were poison. He flinched at my tone as did Sasuke. Sorry did I forget to mention that I’m bipolar? *I sighed* I guess not. Let’s get started I said as I changed my form into a fighting one. BEGIN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know It’s Short But I have 100 Chapters to write AND a Sequel!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Cliffhanger alert ⚠️

Sakura’s POV  
RECAP: Cool let’s get changed, she said smiling as we walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
I grabbed my black and red nightgown and a pair of dark blue shorts and black shirt for Sasuke. I quickly changed, walking back into the bedroom to hand him the shirt and shorts. He walked in the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes I handed him. He came out with the shirt and shorts I lent him on as I finished making our bed. I crawled under the blanket and fell asleep with the sleeping ravenette next to me.  
(I awoke the next morning at 6:15)  
I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair throwing it up into two loose buns(like Ten-Ten lol)and quickly changed into my red crop top and pure white mini skirt and my white wolf hoodie. I skipped back to my bedroom and woke Sasuke up so he wouldn’t be late for the academy! Good Morning! I chirped happily when he awoke. He smiled happily and chirped a tired Good Morning in response. Go on and get dressed I already got your clothes ready! How? I didn’t bring any! He asked in confusion. I actually had to go to your place to get some clothes for you and then sneak through the back of my own house when Ino Pig and Weakass Sakura almost saw me! I said rubbing the nape of my neck in embarrassment. He suddenly smiled and started laughing his ass off. I playfully glared at him. Okay I’ll get ready now! Now GET OFF ME he yelled playfully pushing me off of him and on the bed. TICKLE ATTACK he yelled jumping on top of me😏. AHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP… STOP… YOU WIN… YOU WIN!!! Prove it! He smirked, Fine! I yelled and kissed him on the lips I held the kiss for four minutes before I needed to breathe. I let go, and I looked up at him with a small smile and said I know you’ve been waiting for me to do that, I laughed as he blushed. So does that mean you love me? He asked. Of course I love you! I said kissing him once more. Does this mean… you and I are a thing now? I asked him. I think so? He said questioning the question. AWW SHIT ITS ALMOST 7:45!!! WE GOTTA GO!!! I yelled grabbing his hand and running outside to find a whole group of fan girls outside of the Uchiha Compound with presents in hand. We had planned(of course) to run in the opposite direction of the fan girls but of course the academy was in the direction of the crowd of fangirls! So we formulated a plan to get rid of them once and for all! Hi there Ladies I finally chose who I wanna date! AHH!!! IS IT ME?! No it’s none of you in fact it’s… ME! I said jumping down from my roof and kissing him on the lips. ❤️Which made all of their hearts shatter💔 Too bad so sad ladies cause I’m pretty sure at least half of you don’t even love him, for him!!! Do even half of you know him PERSONALLY. At least ¾’s of them looked down ashamed. But I love everything about him! So yeah I’m dating Sasuke Uchiha and starting today I’m going to the academy! I’m in Iruka’s class if anyone wants to come at me do it there! Bye now! I said snickering as they growled. Come on before we’re late!  
~Time Skip~  
(At the academy)  
Iruka’s short POV  
ahh you must be the new student, please introduce yourself if you want to! Okay the girl said.  
Sakura’s POV  
My name is Sakura Rośe of the Rośe clan I’m 12 years old and my boyfriend is Sasuke i said looking at my boyfriend as everyone else gasped/glared at me. I glared back at them and walked over to sit down next between Sasuke and Naruto.  
~Time Skip~ (cause I’m laz~y)  
How’d you like your first day? Sasuke asked me. Oh it was pretty good minus the fan girls growls and glares I was receiving the whole time.  
Well I’m gonna go train you wanna come with?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Cliffhanger Alert⚠️  
> I know I’m sorry😭 i haven’t updated in a couple of days!

(At the training grounds)  
I’m currently blindfolded and throwing shuriken at the targets I placed on the trees in the area. I have fifty bullseye and one almost-bullseye so I’d say I’ve improved a lot considering I’m throwing five at a time. Hey Sasuke why don’t you give it a try? I said with a smirk. Okay, he smirked in response. I put the blindfold on him and explained what to do, okay focus on the ki of the target. The what? Ki! I said throwing him my backup phone. Look it up on safari, it’s the compass app. I said with a grin. He opened the app and searched up ki. He read it aloud, the circulating life force whose existence and properties are the basis of much Chinese philosophy and medicine. he gave me a “are you kidding me” face. I just nodded, smiling in response. Fine he said. Just focus on moving chakra to your eyes. I explained in a duh voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh yeah I wanna thank you for buying me those custom handmade kunai and the twin katanas! I said while I admired my katanas. *Ahem* oh my bad I forgot that I was supposed to be tested to see if I could join the academy. I said embarrassed. Okay let me explain why he’s here. Kakashi said gesturing to Sasuke. Let me guess, I intercepted his two hour long speech. I have to spar with him! I retorted confidently. *sighs* yes I wanted to lecture you about it but you already knew what I was gonna say! He whined childishly. Hmm and you’re how old, twenty-four? Yeah I am how’d you know? He asked shocked. I don’t know lucky guess? I spat the words out like they were poison. He flinched at my tone as did Sasuke. Sorry did I forget to mention that I’m bipolar? They went wide-eyed again*sighs* I guess I did.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ Time Skip brought to you by the one and only Sasuke Uchiha ~  
(We arrive at the rośe family compound during Sakura and Sasuke’s sleepover)  
No Ones POV   
So yeah I passed the test and starting tomorrow I’m a full fledged student of the ninja academy!   
Sakura Haruno’s POV   
I wonder why sasuke-kun wasn’t at the academy today? What if he’s sick?! I’d better go check on him! I said jumping out my bedroom window. (3 minutes later at the uchiha family compound) *knock, knock, knock* H-hello Sasuke-kun are you in there?PFT HAHAHA!!! OH MY GOSH WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT SASUKE!? h-huh? Did I just hear something from the abandoned compound next door? It sounded like a girl? Did she just say Sasuke! I thought to myself running over to the compound next door. I knocked on the door and then I heard…a girl say SHH I’ll get it stay there in case it’s a fangirls then I heard footsteps. She slowly opened the door which creaked as it was opened. Oh it’s you we’ll see ya, the mysterious girl said in an annoyed tone before trying to close the door on me. Lucky for me I stopped it with my foot just in time. Who are you and what are you doing to Sasuke-kun!? Shit she must of heard me laughing at your joke Sasuke! Hi there I’m Sakura Rośe of the Rośe Clan and you must be the smart but weak ass girl known as Pinkette Haruno! The blue haired girl announced smirking as sasuke tried to hold back his laughter oh who am I kidding he wasn’t even trying to hold it back. Wha! No! My name is- yeah I know your name but I like Pinkette better! She said. Well I don’t! Oh really well, I don’t give two fuck’s if you like it or not and in case you didn’t know your standing in front of the house of the newest girl in your village and you’re yelling at her! That’s not very nice is it? The girl whispered darkly in my ear. Welp bye!! She smiled slamming the door seeing as I had backed away from it.  
Sakura’s POV  
OHH MAN THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN I WANTED TO LAUGH AT HER SO BAD!!!   
Then why didn’t you? Sasuke chuckled. Because I’m gonna be stuck in a classroom with her for a WEEK. I anime-cried dramaticly as he laughed. Ya know you can sit by me if you want to? He blushed, REALLY?! I can!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I cried out squeezing him as hard as I could.   
Sasuke’s POV   
“Beautiful, Kind, Smart, Funny, and Strong! I can’t help but fall in love with her” I thought as she squeezed me half to death. S-sorry about that, she laughed awkwardly. No it’s okay I’m fine with it. I responded still blushing a bit. But it’s getting kinda late we’d better get to sleep, I said sadly. You can sleep in my room if you want I mean we are friends after all, am I right? She chirped quietly. I might just take you up on that offer, I said grinning happily. Cool let’s get changed, she said smiling as we walked upstairs to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura’s POV   
RECAP: Cool let’s get changed, she said smiling as we walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
I grabbed my black and red nightgown and a pair of dark blue shorts and black shirt for Sasuke. I quickly changed, walking back into the bedroom to hand him the shirt and shorts. He walked in the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes I handed him. He came out with the shirt and shorts I lent him on as I finished making our bed. I crawled under the blanket and fell asleep with the sleeping ravenette next to me.  
(I awoke the next morning at 6:15)  
I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair throwing it up into two loose buns(like Ten-Ten lol)and quickly changed into my red crop top and pure white mini skirt and my white wolf hoodie. I skipped back to my bedroom and woke Sasuke up so he wouldn’t be late for the academy! Good Morning! I chirped happily when he awoke. He smiled happily and chirped a tired Good Morning in response. Go on and get dressed I already got your clothes ready! How? I didn’t bring any! He asked in confusion. I actually had to go to your place to get some clothes for you and then sneak through the back of my own house when Ino Pig and Weakass Sakura almost saw me! I said rubbing the nape of my neck in embarrassment. He suddenly smiled and started laughing his ass off. I playfully glared at him. Okay I’ll get ready now! Now GET OFF ME he yelled playfully pushing me off of him and on the bed. TICKLE ATTACK he yelled jumping on top of me😏. AHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP… STOP… YOU WIN… YOU WIN!!! Prove it! He smirked, Fine! I yelled and kissed him on the lips I held the kiss for four minutes before I needed to breathe. I let go, and I looked up at him with a small smile and said I know you’ve been waiting for me to do that, I laughed as he blushed. So does that mean you love me? He asked. Of course I love you! I said kissing him once more. Does this mean… you and I are a thing now? I asked him. I think so? He said questioning the question. AWW SHIT ITS ALMOST 7:45!!! WE GOTTA GO!!! I yelled grabbing his hand and running outside to find a whole group of fan girls outside of the Uchiha Compound with presents in hand. We had planned(of course) to run in the opposite direction of the fan girls but of course the academy was in the direction of the crowd of fangirls! So we formulated a plan to get rid of them once and for all! Hi there Ladies I finally chose who I wanna date! AHH!!! IS IT ME?! No it’s none of you in fact it’s… ME! I said jumping down from my roof and kissing him on the lips. ❤️Which made all of their hearts shatter💔 Too bad so sad ladies cause I’m pretty sure at least half of you don’t even love him, for him!!! Do even half of you know him PERSONALLY. At least ¾ of them looked down ashamed. But I love everything about him! So yeah I’m dating Sasuke Uchiha and starting today I’m going to the academy! I’m in Iruka’s class if anyone wants to come at me do it there! Bye now! I said snickering as they growled. Come on before we’re late!  
~Time Skip~  
(At the academy)  
Iruka’s Short POV   
Hello you must be the new student. I said looking at the unfamiliar girl standing next to Sasuke. Yeah I am she said fiercely glaring at Sakura. Would you like to introduce yourself Miss? Of course she said still glaring at Sakura.   
Sakura’s POV   
My name is Sakura Rośe, the whole class except for Sasuke & me gasped. ROŠE?!? Yeah what about it? I said death glaring at them. They all flinched Haha-haha I win! I thought to myself. But didn’t the Rośe Clan die out twelve years ago? Apparently they thought so but I’m here so no they didn’t die out! I said still glaring as I continued. My boyfriend Sasuke lives next door to me an— I paused when I felt the presence of all the girls I had pissed off an hour ago. I’ll be right back I said jumping out the window followed by my whole class running over towards the window I had just jumped out of. *whack… whack… whack… whack, …BOOM… KAPOW 💥*! Ooh ahh ouch😰😰😰! My classmates yelped as I jumped back up to the second story window beating my hands against each other to get the dust off of them. What?😕 I asked looking back at the hundreds of fan girls I had just beaten up. Ohh 😮. I said calmly. They’ll be fine! I said cheerfully when they all sweat dropped. Hey Pinkette you still wanna fight? She fiercely shook her head “no” in fear. Haha 😆 I thought so. Well we gonna start class or what?   
WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!! Kakashi yelped. SORRY KAKASHI 😑 I yelled back down at him. SAKURA😡 he sang angrily. What the hell HAPPENED HERE?! umm 😓well ya see I kinda sorta maybe riled up Sasuke’s fan girls and told em’ if they wanted a fight they could fight me here at school and I beat the living shit out of them as you can see. How did you “rile” them up exactly? I told em’ I was dating Sasuke! 😓 I squeaked. You’ve already found a boyfriend?!🤯 yeah, I said in almost whispering. Oh Okay well buh-bye. He said disappearing in a puff of smoke. I hate it when he does that 😑! I said annoyed. How do you know Kakashi? He found me in the woods when I first came through the portal from my orphanage when I lived in another universe where I was in hiding while my Clan was being slaughtered 12 years ago yeah and apparently I’m the “princess” of my dead Clan. I said so emotionless I scared them shitless. There ya happy now? I spat the words out as if they were poison. Look what you guys did to my girlfriend! Sasuke growled petting my head soothingly as he held me in his arms. We walked through the shocked crowd and to his desk and sat down together. Class is over you can all go home in 3… 2… 1… BRING BRING BRING!!! Now, I said with a smile. How did you? I have my ways, I said mysteriously as he “tried” (note: the word ‘tried’) to ask me how I knew that the bell was going to ring. I grabbed Sasuke’s hand and ran towards the door only to be stopped by fan girls. Y’all still wanna fight after I just beat 200 fan girls in mere seconds if so, then let’s take it outside, I told the fifteen girls as I smirked at them. They all ran out of the room screaming bloody murder. We walked out of the building and I asked him if he wanted to come with me to the training grounds. He said yes and we walked to the training grounds holding hands.   
Time skip to 8 P.M  
Ino’s/kiba’s POV  
I was walking through the park when all of a sudden I heard the voice of an angel as I got closer it seemed like the wind and leaves and everything around her was dancing and creating the sad melody. I masked my chakra to stay hidden.   
You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Was it all in my fantasy  
Where are you now  
Were you only imaginary  
Where are you now  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
These shallow waters, never met  
What I needed  
I'm letting go  
A deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea  
I'm breathing  
Alive  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Under the bright  
But faded lights  
You set my heart on fire  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
She finished her song and silently cried, “Amayori why did you have to go and leave me alone in that horrible orphanage for five whole years.” She started to cry when Sasuke appeared next to her holding her to his chest comforting her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4  
Sakura’s POV   
You can come out now you two. I said solemnly looking between two trees in opposite directions. The two gasped softly but nodded coming out from behind their trees. Kiba what’re you doing here?! The platinum blonde haired girl said in shock, I was about to ask you the same thing! The brown haired male said pointing a finger at the girl. What are BOTH of you doing here?! Sasuke practically screamed at them. Uhm 😐😑 I was walking around the park when I heard Sakura here, singing so I followed her voice... here. The platinum blonde explained nervously biting her upper lip. I was actually following you two. He said flirtatiously. Sooo you were stalking me, I said with a smirk. *sighs* Yes... he groaned before flinching when Sasuke growled at him. Welp das all I wanted to know see ya tomorrow. I said grabbing Sasuke’s wrist before teleporting us to mah compound leaving a puff of smoke behind.   
Kiba’s/Ino’s very, very short POV   
When did she learn that?! We both yelled in unison.  
Sakura’s POV  
LE MOVIE TIME!!! I screamed happily looking through a list of anime movies on mah phone. Hmm what about… Sword Art Online the Movie: Ordinal Scale? I asked holding the phone out towards the raven-haired male who thought about for a moment before nodding his approval. Yay!! I yelled pressing the Airplay button on my phone. A few moments later the movie appeared on the tv screen. (Imma have to skip the movie scene cause sadly I haven’t seen Ordinal Scale.😭🥺)   
Sasuke’s POV  
(The next day)   
Sakura… Sakura.. Sakura it’s time to get ready for the academy. I whispered gently in her ear. Five... more... agh minutes she mumbled sleepily. I chuckled mischievously. I ran in the bathroom with a plastic water gun and filled it up with ice cold water before running back in the bedroom. SAKURA LOOK OUT!!! I yelled squeezing the trigger on the water gun. AAH!!! SASUKE!!!! RUNNNNN!!!!! I yelled giggling as I ran around the couch in the living room as she chased me yelling “get back here”.


End file.
